


First Christmas

by DrogonTheDragon



Series: Momentous Moments [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: Steve and Tony celebrate Peter’s first Christmas.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I only read through this once, so it's mainly unedited

Tony spent the past three hours running up and down 5th avenue with Pepper, trying to find the perfect gift for Peter. They’ve already gone in and out of six different stores, each time coming out empty handed. 

“Remind me again why you waited two days until Christmas to find Peter a gift?” Pepper asked as she and Tony looked at the selection of baby clothes in Macy’s. 

“It wasn’t intentional,” Tony protested, “I just didn’t know what to get him, and now I’m out of time.” He picked up a tiny red and blue winter coat off the rack to his left and held it in his hands. He imaged how Peter would look wearing it, strapped in his stroller, as he and Steve took him for a walk in Central Park. Smiling to himself, he placed the tiny jacket in his cart. 

“What did Steve get him?” Pepper wondered as she walked down the endless aisles of baby clothes. 

“I have no idea.” He admitted, “He told me that he didn’t want to spoil him too much since he has so many different people giving him presents. “

“He doesn’t want Peter to develop your ego, I see.” 

“Ha ha,” He deadpanned as Peper stuck her tongue out at him, “you’re so funny.” 

After looking for another half an hour, they grabbed a couple more outfits, paid, and finally decided to take a lunch break. 

“So what did you get Peter?” Tony asked after they sat down and gave there order to there waiter. 

“I got him some books. Some which can be bedtime stories and others one that are designed to help teach him the basics. Like ABC’s or counting to ten.” 

“What the hell do you even get a four-month year old? A teething manual?” 

“That sounds perfect,” Pepper said straight-faced, “If you order one on Amazon you should get it on time.” 

“Yeah, Steve will love that,” Tony muttered, taking a sip of water from his crystal glass. 

“Speaking of Steve,” Pepper said while taking a sip of her chardonnay, “what did you get him for Christmas?” 

Tony tried to hide his smirk behind his glass but failed miserably. “Well it’s more of a gift for myself, but I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.” 

“Nevermind,” Pepper said, her nose crinkling in disgust, “I don’t want to know.”

* * *

“Do you think he has any idea?” Tony whispered softly as he sat in front of Peter’s crib. 

“Tony, ” Steve whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his husband while looking on as Peter shifted lightly against the soft, yellow blanket he was swaddled in, “he’s four months old, I don’t think he knows it’s Christmas. I don’t think he knows what it is.”

Tony hummed, resting his back against his husbands chest, relishing in the warmth radiating off his body. 

When Peter did wake up, two hours later, Steve had his bottle ready. The three of them sat on the couch, Tony eating the chocolate chip pancakes Steve had made, which were still warm from the stove and oozing chocolate, while Peter rested in the crook of Steves' arm, finishing the rest of his bottle. 

Peter’s little brown eyes were transfixed on the large Christmas tree in corner of the room. After Steve had somehow, miraculously, transported the ten-foot Christmas tree into the penthouse, Peter has wanted to do nothing but touch it. Tony prayed that next year he wouldn’t have to put a gate around the tree to prevent Peter from trying to from climb it. 

After Peter had finished his bottle and Steve burped him, the elevator door pinged open, revealing Bucky and Sam each carrying a handful of messily wrapped presents. 

Walking into the living room both men were wearing the ridiculous matching pajamas that Tony had gotten them last year. Both pajama bottoms were designed to look like cartoon reindeer legs, while the shirts had the remainder of the reindeer bodies. The tip of the reindeer's nose on Bucky’s shirt was bright red, while the reindeer on Sam’s shirt had a caption on it, depicting the reindeer saying _‘Rudolph sucks’._

Peter outstretched his arms towards Bucky who eagerly scooped him up. “Merry Christmas, Champ,” Bucky said as Peter smushed his face against Bucky's cheek, trying to give him a kiss. 

A little while later Nat, Bruce, and Thor worked their way up to the penthouse and were taking turns playing with Peter. 

“Uncle Clint asked me to bring your gift. Do you want it?” Peter absentmindedly nodded his head, not truly understanding the words coming out of Natasha’s mouth. 

When Nat placed the box in front of Peter, she tore off the wrapping paper but kept the bright blue bow. Tony watched as she slowly tore back the lid and peeked in and frowned. 

"What is it?" Steve asked next to him. 

"There's nothing in it." 

“Nothing?” Nat held the empty box in the air so they could see the inside. “Huh,” 

“I’ll text Clint,” Tony said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and started typing against the small screen. 

Thor then surged forward and presented him with a series of large boxes. Peter cocked his head to the side and looked at the box quizzingly before looking at Thor. 

The God of Thunder, with the help of Natasha, unwrapped the gifts and Tony saw that Thor got Peter a train set. 

After that, everyone began unwrapping their gifts for the little tyke while they still had his attention. 

Natasha got him a twelve inch, caterpillar plushie with soft plastic rings woven into the material for him to hold onto. 

Bruce had bought a carousel for the overhead of his crib, with miniature Avengers in the center of it. 

Tony took the few clothes that he bought yesterday, a new set of Avenger plushies, along with some of the child development books Rhodey had gotten him and gave those to Peter who immediately reached for the hulk plushy and sneezed on it before holding it hostage in his little arms. 

Steve had gone last and unwrapped the clothes, new bottles, pacifiers and teething toys he had bought. Steve had already sanitized the pacifiers before wrapping them and placed one in Peters' mouth.

Afterward, Tony sat in Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around him while the Avengers each fought for Peter’s limited attention. 

Steve lightly placed his lips against Tony’s forehead, “Merry Christmas, love” he murmured into his skin. 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” 

Peter was in the middle of playing with one of the two dozen rattling toys that Sam and Bucky had gotten him when Tony’s phone buzzed. 

**Bird Brain: Merry Christmas to you too Tin Man  
11:15 am**

**Bird Brain: Peter’s getting enough toys there is nothing wrong with a box  
11:15 am **

**Bird Brain: Besides you can store some of his gifts in there  
11: 16 am **

**Bird Brain: For organization!!!  
11:16 am **

**Bird Brain: See it’s a practical gift!  
11:16 am **

**Bird Brain: And for the next few years Peter’s going to be more interested in boxes than the toys that you all put inside them anyway  
11:17 am**

And Clint was right. The next year when he gave Peter a box again, the toddler had given it all his attention, effectively ignoring the rest of his gifts everyone had given him. He did the same thing the year after as well. 

As the years passed, it became a tradition between the two of them to give each other nicely wrapped, empty boxes for the holidays.


End file.
